Over The Years
by Quintic
Summary: "But actually, stealing that car was the best thing that ever happened to her. Maybe it wasn't the car itself or the talk from the officer , but what happened after that." One-Shot.


**Hello! Well, I just thought that maybe I could give a Piper oriented fanfiction a try, so I did. Rated K+ just to be safe. Hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

She was eight when she accidentally cut her hair with safety scissors. Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident. She needed a haircut really bad but her dad was too busy to care, and she didn't want to bother him with something so little like hair.

She was sitting on the bathroom counter, scissors in hand, hair on the floor, when he father finally started to take notice of her. He walked in with a smile, then he scrunched his eyebrows, then slowly, his mouth craned open and Piper shrugged and smiled innocently, "What can you do?"

She was ten when she did it again; she cut her hair with ease and clipped in one of those cool feathers and a hairband. She looked pretty decent in her eyes. Her father got mad as usual, but he was madder at the fact that she had cut holes in all of her jeans and one shirt. But Piper was happy with that.

She was eleven when she stole something; a five-finger discount per say. She was in the store with her father and she wanted a candy bar, the reason? She was hungry. It was a stupid reason, but she was a rebel without a cause.

She was twelve when she stole more, a pair of jeans, a feather clip for her hair, and sadly, another chocolate bar. She did it without a care, it was so easy. The clerk stared at her for a moment, unsure and cautious, and then he looked back down, ignoring her presence. Like everyone does.

She was thirteen when her dad found out about all of her "free" items. He was so angry, and…And disappointed. It made her so mad at herself! She didn't have to steal those things, yet she did! She could've stopped herself. But she didn't and it was that feeling that she was doing something different. She wasn't your stereotypical thirteen year old girl anymore, she was a rebel.

She was fourteen when she stole a car. A BMW actually, it was a big, black BMW and Piper just took it for a test drive. She needed a little bit of driving practice early, right? Her father was there when she got back; he had _cops _around him, and also a really mad, fat car salesman.

"She's a thief! Grand theft auto!" the fat man screamed and Piper was pulled out of the car by stiff and strained hands. Her father gripped her shoulder, every word the officer said to Piper and her father made his grip get harder and worse. There was a big fine, and a deal.

A deal…There was a deal. Her father had bet her or something, it was a deal. That's what a deal is right? A bet, a game almost. She was a game, a game of hide and seeks, tag, catch me if you can. She hated being a rebel. She really did.

But actually, stealing that car was the best thing that ever happened to her. Maybe it wasn't the car itself or the talk from the officer , but what happened after that. She got to go to the Wilderness Academy, which wasn't exactly the best, but she met Leo there.

Leo, her best friend in the whole wide world, and Olympus. He was outgoing and funny and made her smile when she truly couldn't. He was a genius, but he didn't get enough credit like he deserves, he thinks he's stupid and Piper resents not telling him but it's weird to go up to your best friend and say, "Well hi! You're not stupid, you're smart." She wasn't doing that, it just something she wouldn't do. But Leo, he can do anything. He's fearless and brave, and he can create anything. Piper wished she was like Leo.

There was Jason, too. Which she is pretty sure that she met at the Wilderness Academy, but with the whole "mist" thing, it gets pretty confusing. Jason is her boyfriend, her _boyfriend_! In all of her fourteen years she had never had a boyfriend. He was perfect too, he was stern and handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind, but distant. He was mysterious, and as much as she wanted to be different from normal girls, she found that attractive.

But she found herself with all this weight on her shoulders. She never met Percy, or really got that acquainted with Annabeth, but they just _fell so hard _and Piper was doing everything in her power to get them out. Leo took it hard too, and he needed her consoling. She was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, she had to watch over them, she had to help save the day. but…She was just a bit scared.


End file.
